Turn Off
by radioactiveCaretaker
Summary: The sequel to "I'll Keep You Safe From Harm". The story about the rest of the ancestors.
1. Chapter 1

The cobalt-blooded pirate sat in her chambers. She kept her glance at the hanging mantel against the wall. Her coat zipped up to hide the necklace that her beautiful Porrim wore all the time. Mindfang kept her focus on her work as much as possible. What that brute did to Porrim was unacceptable! Even if he did it to get her attention, he didn't have to go so far! Porrim was the only one who would listen to her, she didn't even have to force the Dolorosa to pay attention to her; unless if it was for her secret business. Of course, there were things she wasn't proud of doing to the Dolorosa; things such as taking advantage of her, in a way that was kind of using her. Tears of blue covered her eyelids, threatened to fall at any moment. How she missed Porrim dearly.

"Marquise?" The first mate asks.

"What do you require?"

"The Orphaner's on deck," he pauses, "he requests to see you."

"Tell him to fuck off." She hisses, "I am not seeing anyone, until I am good and ready!"

"I have an order from the empress," the bastard said from right out the door, "and I don't think you want to anger her."

"What kind of order?"

"Let me in and we'll talk."

"I don't want to see your crummy face!" She snarls, "Tell me the order and leave my ship!"

"Oh, you still haven't quite gotten over the fact your little toy is dead."

"Shut the hell up, Cronus!"

"If you don't let me in, Mindfang," He smirks, "I have no choice but to arrest you."

"Go ahead, try to arrest me!" She teases.

"Just like the way you used to be, Aranea."

"Fuck off, Ampora!"

"I am coming in there," Dualscar pauses, trying to unpick the lock, "and you better let me talk to you face to face."

"Why should I?"

Dualscar continues to pick the lock until it opened the cabin door. He walked up to Mindfang's desk and pounded his hands on the edge.

"You will listen to me then!"

"Fine," She scoffs, "but nothing will change what I think of you."

"Well, first things first." Dualscar smirks, "Are you wearing that mutant's symbol around your neck?"

"What if I am?"

"I know you are wearing one," He pauses, "you are wearing it because it belonged to Porrim."

"Shut up."

"Oh? Do I have to rip your clothes off to find out if you are wearing one?"

"Don't you even dare!"

Dualscar took the fabric of the coat, also grabbing a little bit of her shirt along with it. He pulled until the seams tore apart, exposing her grey skin. The grey necklace hung from her neck.

"Don't worry, I won't tell." He says, taking the necklace in his hand as he yanks it off her neck.

"Give that back!"

"It's better if you leave that world behind, Mindfang," He says, walking to the opened window, "she's dead, nothing will bring her back. Besides, you have that copper-blood."

"He's not apart of this!"

"But he is." Dualscar pauses, dropping the necklace from his hand, "Take my words as advice. You used her for your own gain, trying to make me feel offended."

"Shut your trap!"

"Before I do that, here is the letter written by the Condesce."

"The order I suppose?"

"Of course."

"Who do I have to find and kill?"

"A certain tyranny."

"Ah, and what is her crime?"

"Plotting against the Condesce," Dualscar pauses, "and being part of that rebellion."

"And I suppose she has brought a lot of highbloods to justice?"

"That is another thing."

"Oh really?" Mindfang pauses, "I assume she has tried to go after the empress?"

"Not yet, she is going down the list."

"Really?"

"Be careful, Aranea."

"You know I shall." She mocks, "Now, will you please leave?"

"Of course, Marquise." He walks out the door.

Once the door shut behind her, Mindfang laughed.

"What an idiot!"

She took her letter opener and took out the paper.

_This is an issued order given by Her Imperious Condescension to Marquise Spinneret Mindfang: _

_Marquise, _

_A threat has taken place by the order of the high bloods. Witnesses have said that Neophyte Redglare has taken the lives of several high bloods; blood color ranging from indigo to violet. She's reported to be armed and dangerous. She has several warrants out for her arrest; her crimes range from insubordination, plotting with the rebellion, felony against the high bloods, and of course, murder. It is possible that she has a motive for her crimes. She also might be around to find old friends that have done horrible things. My order is: TAKE LATULA PYROPE DEAD OR ALIVE! If she's alive, let the torture begin! If she's dead, no need for a headstone. This is important that you do what you must, Marquise. Do be careful on this order! I want a full report when you come to me to say you have completed your mission. _

_Her Imperious Condescension _

"What do I look like?" She pauses, "A fool."


	2. Chapter 2

The smell of the courtroom was rotten, dusty, and sour. Just like the black walls that represent the Condesce herself. She glared as Darkleer was arrested inside this faded room. Darkleer stared at the Condesce contritely; the look was both fear and understanding; he knew that he had committed treason.

"Explain to me what you did on that day," She snarls, "after you shot that arrow."

"I . . . I spared the life of the olive-blooded troll." He said flatly.

"SPARED HER LIFE?!" Condesce laughs, "Rubbish! I even trusted you with that job, Horrus! And all you can say is you spared that mid-blood's life?"

He cringed at the useage of his name instead of his given title.

"She was defenseless, your highness . . ."

"Defenseless?! She's one of those low bloods!" Growls Meenah, trying to scare him, "It wouldn't have mattered if she was or not. Your order was to KILL her!"

"I . . . I would not." He says firmly, trembling a little, "She was pathetic. I took pity on her."

"It was more than pity, Zahhak." She softly spoke, "You were simply afraid to release an arrow."

His eyes widen. She was starting to play her mind games; trying to get her point around.

"You looked into those eyes of hers."

He took a deep breath in.

"You say yourself," Condesce pauses, looking down at him; watching him in pain and misery, "all those sweeps ago."

He could remember himself; a small troll waiting to become the troll who he always wanted to become.

"Sad . . . Pathetic . . ." She smirks, "Couldn't even make a name for yourself."

Darkleer looked away, indigo tears falling from his eyes.

"We both know what I said is true."

"It is . . . My queen." He finally spoke, "I sympathized with her."

"And that's your flaw in this matter."

"I understand, my queen. That's all the reasoning I can give you."

"And its a pitiful excuse for a reason Darkleer." She hisses roughly, "I have came up with your fate."

"What will it be?"

"You are hereby exiled!"

"As you wish." Darkleer stood.

She gestured four of her guards to follow him and see him off.

"What a fool." She mumbles, "You had so much more potential . . . What a waste."

Once Darkleer was escorted out, Dualscar walked in, kneeling before the Condesce. She closed her eyes and placed her hand to her face.

"You better have some good news for me, Dualscar."

"It just so happens I do, you're highness." He pauses, "I'm sure you'll be pleased to know that Mindfang has accepted your order."

She opened her eyes and lowered her hand.

"Fantastic."

"I'm sure she will do her usual efficient job."

"I'm sure she will." She pauses, "I am expecting her to finish it without fail."

"Is there anything else you wish of me?"

"As the matter of fact I do; Highblood wishes to have an audience with you."

"Fine." He sighs, "As if he has the right to request things from me."

"It's just a simple talk, Cronus," Meenah pauses, "it's not like he's going to kill you."

"You make it seem like he will, Meenah." Cronus smiles corky, Meenah shot him a glare, "Fine. Fine. I'll see him."

"You are dismissed."

Dualscar stood up, bowed to her, and walked out.

"Foolish Alternians." She said when he left, she stood up from the throne, "Perhaps my helmsman will enlighten me."


End file.
